Say My Name
by Selene O'Kiku
Summary: Why...Why was he letting this happen? Was it even happening? Or was this all a dream in his messed up brain? Takes place during AC:R. Smut, slash, Yaoi/Boy's Love. Please read and review!


Why...Why was he letting this happen? _Was_ it even happening? Or was this all a dream in his messed up brain? If it was a dream, then how could he feel the grass beneath him? The sound of water lapping in the distance, the feel of this man above him. Blue-grey eyes stared at him, half-lidded as pants were thrown to god-knew where and their hips ground together.

"Ahh...Nng..." he panted, feeling hands wander under his shirt and brush perked nipples. A cheshire grin hovered over his navel, tongue darting out for a taste. He squirmed as the hot muscle left a wet trail down to his flushing erection; a whine escaping him as the warm tongue left his skin and another smile appeared.

_"What's wrong, Desmond?"_ he whispered into his ear, taking his lobe between his teeth and kneading it. Desmond's breath was becoming ragged; he didn't even care where he was at the moment, his mind was a fog of pleasure and he didn't have time to think. Didn't really want to.

"S-stop teasing m-me! Haa..." was all he was able to muster before he gasped loudly at the feel of the other's hand around his prick. His breathing hitched as sparks flew up his spine before two fingers were shoved into his mouth, startling him. For a split second he thought about saying something, but he didn't; instead he sucked and ran his tongue over them, getting them nice and wet before they were removed. A chuckle had him looking up blearily,

_"Heh... Well, I'm sure you know what comes next..."_ the other said, opening Desmond's hoody and hitching his black shirt up to his neck. Latching on to a dusky nipple, he licked and nibbled at it; relishing the moans he received in response. Desmond ran his fingers thru dirty-blonde hair, gripping at the strands when he felt a wet finger push against his entrance. He groaned, pushing against it slightly. A chuckle sent shivers up his spine as the finger pushed past the ring of muscle, crooking and rubbing against that sweet spot inside him that had him crying out.

_"Look at you Des! Like putty in my hands...Now, if you want more, you have to say my name...Say it!"_ the man murmured into his ear, thrusting his finger in and out of the darker man, causing him to moan lewdly. Another finger was added to the first; scissoring and streatching his hole wide in preparation. Desmond could barely comprehend what was being said to him; the feeling of those fingers rubbing inside him enough to melt his brain into unwillingness. The feeling of a third finger entering him had him squeezing his eyes shut, an uncomfortable throb setting in as he was streatched. He gripped the other man's shoulders mercilessly, leaving cresent marks underneath clothing.

"Aaahh..." he moaned, forcing himself to relax around the intrusion. As the pleasure eclipsed the pain, the fingers were removed; leaving him whining and feeling empty. He sat up slightly, golden eyes searching for the other; he sat between dark legs, stroking his own dick with a smirk on his face.

"S-sixteen...Hurry!" Desmond begged, spreading himself wide for the other. Sixteen shook his head, eyes growing dark,

_"Oh...but that's not my name. If you want me to -ah- get to it, you have to say _my_ name. Not the number Abstergo gave me."_ he said, stroking himself a bit faster, _"You'd better hurry...or you might have to take care of yourself."_ Sixteen giggled maniacly, before another moan resonated from him. Desmond huffed, willing his pleasured brain to work; what was his name? He knew it...it was just so hard to think with the other stroking himself like that, he didn't know how much longer he could go without something pounding into him.

"S-stop!" he shouted, throwing himself at Sixteen and rutting shamelessly against the other's thigh, "Nng...Aah!...Mmm...p-please...C-Clay!" he gasped, his dick finally gaining the attention it lacked as Clay wrapped his hand around it and stroked it roughly. He hummed as Desmond moaned carelessly into his chest, clinging to his shirt as he trembled with pleasure.

_"Ah...That's a good boy, Desmond...Now tell me. What do you want?"_ Clay whispered, running a finger over his stretched hole but not going in, earning an angry whimper. Desmond situated himself forcefully on Clay's crossed legs, feveredly rubbing his hole against the hot head of the older man's dick. They kissed hotly, tongues and teeth clashing before they broke apart, panting. Desmond sucked on Clay's neck and pulled his shirt off,

"Haa...I want...you in me!...P-please! F-fuck me!" Desmond begged, leading Clay's erection into him and dropping his hips hard. He cried out, arching his back and throwing his head back in ectasy as Clay groaned at the heat enveloping him.

_"Ahh...Dammit, you're so...tight! Haa..."_ He said thru clenched teeth, willing himself under control before thrusting in harshly. Desmond choked on a scream, mind going blank and eyesight littered with stars as he was thrust into with abandon. Clay bounced him on his lap, repeatedly spearing him as they both moaned; Desmond held the blonde head to his chest, fingers running thru the strands as his erection rubbed between their sweating bodies.

"C-Clay..." he moaned, angling his hips until the throbing length hammered into his prostate, "R-right there! Ah-Ah-mmmmh...O-oh god, more!" he yelled, dragging blunt nails across pale shoulders. Clay threw Desmond to the ground, keeping the angle as he quickened his pace; spreading his legs wide to go deeper.

Clay smiled, sweat dripping from his brow as he reveled in the effect he was having on Desmond; the way he screamed his name, the feeling of him squeezing around his aching prick, it was better than he could have imagined. Having someone to actually need him, be close enough to touch; it made his chest hurt. He'd been alone for so long...

He was brought out of his thoughts when Desmond pulled him close; eyes half-lidded as they kissed again, tongues wrestling each other as the younger's fingers tightened their grip on Clay's shoulders. Before long they split, a thin strand of saliva still joining them as Desmond arched under him.

"Clay...so close...p-please...!" he groaned, his body tensing as the pressure built in his abdomen; his arms wrapping tightly around Clay's shoulders, burrowing his face in the crook of his neck. Clay could feel his end nearing too; bending Desmond almost in half, he rested both of his legs over his shoulders, throughly fucking him into the ground.

_"Come on, Desmond...Cum for me."_ he whispered hotly, biting into the tender flesh of his neck. Desmond gasped, pulling at blonde hair as he screamed; body tensing as he arched hard enough to push them both off the ground and came between them, tears in his eyes. Clay gasped, thrusting deep into the tight heat and cumming hard. Both bodies stayed tense for a moment before collapsing, limbs like jelly as they heaved for breath.

Pulling out, Clay rolled off Desmond, still enjoying the afterglow as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. Desmond was too far gone to acknowledge any movement, only a slight shiver running down his spine as he groaned. His orgasm faded quickly, leaving him tired and slightly contemplative,

"Is this even real? Or is this just something my mind came up with to deal with the trauma?" he wondered outloud, shifting slightly at the uncomfortable flare of pain going up his spine. A soft chuckle made him turn, finding blue eyes staring intently as he actually managed to flop onto his belly. For a while neither said anything; Desmond passing the time by counting Clay's breaths. After a while he lost count, dozing a bit as he rested. The feel of warm arms wrapping around him made him jump slightly; he looked up in time to see an uncharacteristicly soft smile on the other's face,

_"You ask if this is real, so let me tell you something. _**You**_ make this real. At least...for me."_ Clay said, his grip around Desmond firm while burying his face in chestnut hair, breathing in his scent. The younger man lay still, heart racing as his chest constricted with something; something he wasn't sure he wanted to admit just yet, especially to himself. So he let the hug happen; hesitantly nuzzling closer just to hear the heart beat against his ears, the comfort he'd waited for for so long finally in his grasp and taking full advantage of it. He smiled shyly, letting himself drift into sleep in the warm embrace.

Clay smiled at the soft, breathy snores coming from the man laying against his chest, his grip cradeling the other close. In all honesty, Clay was terrified. He didn't want to lose Desmond, not now that they'd met and all this had happened. He knew it was inevitable that soon, this would all be gone and he'd be nothing but a memory. He didn't want to lose this, this _love_ he had for Desmond. He'd longed for something like this for almost an eternity, and now that he had it...he'd do everything in his power to protect it. Until the day Desmond returned to his body with or without him, he would protect him from everything. He'd even give what was left of his life to keep Desmond safe, even if it meant losing himself to the programming of the Animus.

For Clay, Desmond was the world and he was just lucky enough to be part of it.


End file.
